disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Midsummer Night's Dream
A Midsummer Night's Dream is an upcoming traditionally animated musical adaption of William Shakespere's play of the same name written and directed by John Musker and Ron Clements .This is Disney's third film based on a William Shakespere play, after The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride with a style of 1997 Disney animated feature, Hercules. Songs will be written by Alan Menken and Lyrics will be created David Zippel Plot The story is sets in Athens, Ancient Greece Hermia refuses to follow her father Egeus's instructions to marry Demetrius, whom he has chosen for her. In response, Egeus quotes before Theseus an ancient Athenian law whereby a daughter must marry the suitor chosen by her father, or else face death.At that same time, Peter Quince and his fellow players gather to produce a stage play, "Pyramus and Thisbe", for the Duke and the Duchess.Quince reads the names of characters and bestows them to the players. Nick Bottom who is playing the main role of Pyramus, is over-enthusiastic and wants to dominate others by suggesting himself for the characters of Thisbe, The Lion and Pyramus at the same time.Meanwhile, Oberon, king of the fairies, and his queen, Titania, have come to the forest outside Athens. Titania tells Oberon that she plans to stay there until after she has attended Theseus and Hippolyta's wedding. Oberon and Titania are estranged because Titania refuses to give her changeling to Oberon for use as his henchman, since the child's mother was one of Titania's worshipers. Oberon seeks to punish Titania's disobedience, so he calls for his mischievous court jester Puck to help him apply a magical juice from a flower called "love-in-idleness," a white flower that was struck by Cupid's bow and turned the flower purple with a tinge of white that when the juice is applied to the victim's eylids when sleeping will make the victim fall in love with the first living thing sees. He instructs Puck to retrieve the flower so that he can make Titania fall in love with the first thing she sees when waking from sleep, which he is sure will be an animal of the forest. Oberon's intent is to shame Titania into giving up the little boy. After seeing Demetrius act cruelly toward Helena, Oberon orders Puck to spread some of the magical juice from the flower on his eyelids. Instead, Puck mistakes Lysander for Demetrius, not having actually seen them before, and administers the juice to the sleeping Lysander. Helena, coming across him, wakes him while trying to see if he's dead or asleep.Lysander immediately falls in love with Helena and chases her off into the forrest. Oberon sees Demetrius still following Hermia and is enraged. When Demetrius decides to go to sleep, Oberon sends Puck to get Helena while he puts the flower juice in Demetrius' eyes. Upon waking up, he sees Helena. Now, both Lysander and Demetrius chase Helena into the forrest. However, she is convinced they're mocking her, as they both never loved her originally. Hermia is then heartbroken to see why Lysander abandoned her, and accuses Helena of stealing Lysander away from her. The four fight with each other until Lysander and Demetrius become so enraged that they seek a place to duel each other to prove whose love for Helena is the greatest. Oberon orders Puck to keep Lysander and Demetrius from catching up with one another and to remove the charm from the two men, so that they are back to normal. Lysander continues to love Hermia, and Demitrius realizes that he does love Helena.Meanwhile, Peter Quince and his friends have arranged to perform their play about Pyramus and Thisbe for Theseus' wedding and venture into the forest, near Titania's lair, for their rehearsal. Bottom is spotted by Puck, who transforms his head into that of a donkey. When Bottom returns for his next lines, Peter and the others run screaming in terror, much to Bottom's confusion, since he hasn't felt a thing during the transformation. Determined to wait for his friends, he begins to sing to himself. Titania is awakened by Bottom's singing and immediately falls in love with him. She lavishes him with attention and attempts to seduce him. While she is in this state of devotion, Oberon takes the changeling. Having achieved his goals, Oberon releases Titania, orders Puck to remove the donkey's head from Bottom, and arrange everything so that Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius, and Helena will believe that they have been dreaming when they awaken.The fairies then disappear, and Theseus and Hippolyta arrive on the scene, during an early morning hunt. They wake the lovers and, since Demetrius does not love Hermia any more, Theseus overrules Egeus's demands and arranges a group wedding. The lovers decide that the night's events must have been a dream walking off into the distance hand in hand.Bottom awakes, and he too decides that he must have experienced a dream.Oberon, Titania, and Titania's fairies fly off into the distance as Puck makes amends and reminds the audience that this might be nothing but a dream. He then writes the words "The End" with his wand and flies off into the distance as well.Before the end credits start, Peter Quince and his friends (literally) break the fourth wall by breaking into the projection booth and yelling "Hey, doesn't anyone want to know what happened to us?" A scene then shows Theseus, Hippolyta and the lovers watching Peter Quince and the mechanicals performance of "Pyramus and Thisbe".After the play ends the curtains close and the characters take a bow. Short Film A short film based on Roald Dahl's book The Enormous Crocodile will preceed the film. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999